Diminishing Innocence
by Carelessdreamer
Summary: "So what's your name?" "Kairi.. Hikaru." "Well Kairi, wanna know a secret?" I DO NOT OWN KH! Lemons in future chapters!
1. College, here I Come!

**Ding ding ding ding ding.**

"Mmmm, noooo, stop is Sasuke. I don't want to get up just yet."

**Ding ding ding ding ding ding.**

"Hehe, don't touch me there! You know I'm sensitive…"

**Ding bing ding BING DING.**

My eyes fluttered open when I realized that I was just stuck in another one of my manga related dreams. Sloppily, I rose from my bed and checked my alarm.

"Hmm, it's already 7:30? Ugh, what day is it today…" I sighed as I lazily flipped through my calendar.

"I know it's August, and since the Naruto chapter just came out, I know it's a Thursday… so, it's the 5th! Hm, why is it circled in red… Wait. Wait, wait, wait. NO IT CAN'T BE, WAIT, SHIT, FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Of course this would happen to me. Why would anything lucky ever happen to me. Oh god do I even have any fresh clothes to wear? Today_ has _to go well. Why does it have to go well?

Well...today is…

My first day of college.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, this will be the start of my new college romance story! Hehe, yes the chapter's short, but I first wanted to see how you guys feel about this one! Leave some comments below c: And yup, I think I want to keep this all in Kairi's perspective (Eek never written like that before really) **

**Until next time! **


	2. Are you Serious?

"Damn it, I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I pushed through the bustling students. Why are there so many kids here to begin with? It's not even that great of a school. With great effort, I finally made it room 101. I quickly made it to the back of the room, relieved that class hadn't started already. I scanned the room to look for any familiar faces, and to my great relief, there weren't any. I slowly took out my pink macbook and opened it with silent satisfaction. Up until now, I haven't used it for any school-related use. If anything, the most I've done it was edit some crappy photos and face timed with my mom and dog. Yes, I have face time with my dog. Is that such a bad thing?

**Brinnnnnnnnnng!**

As if on cue, a tall, dark man walked into the room. His hair was silver-not grey- and was slicked back into a long pony tail. He wore a fitted, white collared shirt, that was neatly tucked into skinny khaki pants. Man, I wouldn't mind being locked into a closet with that guy...

"Hello students. My name is Xemnas Hitachi. But, you will call me Mr. Xemnas. This year, I will teach you everything about Biology. Never hesitate to ask questions. But, if I ever see you come late to my class, I will be sure to punish you accordingly." Although his voice was stern, I still couldn't help but swoon over the guy. And, I wasn't even the only one. In the corner of my eye, I practically saw girls falling over their seats! One was even drooling. Most of the boys were affected too. The jealousy was overflowing out of half of them. I think I'm going to like Biology this year.

"Now, let's start off with some basic information..." Mr. Xemnas sure had a quick hand. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have carpool tunnel by the end of his lecture. Can you even get carpool tunnel from typing too much? Ugh, who cares, he's too cute to even handle.

With Mr. Xemnas and Biology (But mainly Mr. Xemnas) on my mind, I was too carless to realize that the door to our classroom had suddenly swung open.

"SORRY I'M LATE. WOAH WATCH OUT-" But it was already too late. Mr. Xemnas unfortunately collided with the unknown figure. The blow was so strong that even his glasses flew off! Man oh man, even though injured, he still looked pretty fine... Sorry sorry. Lost my focus there. As I peeled my eyes away from Mr. Xemnas, I began to observe the stranger in greater detail...

Brown, spiky hair that defied gravity. Clear skin. Average height. And deep, blue ocean-like eyes. His eyes showed great concern as he attempted to help Mr. Xemnas up. I couldn't help but giggle. Such a cute guy! A few minutes later, another guy walked slowly into the classroom. He looked much more mature compared to Brown Spiky (sorry it was the only nickname I could think of..). Unlike Brown Spiky, his hair was silver- just like Mr. Xemnas! He walked cooly up to Mr. Xemnas and firmly shook his hand. Although slim, I could practically see the veins popping out of his forearms. He must have washboard abs.. AGAIN MUST FOCUS ON PRESENT LIFE..

"Sorry Mr. Xemnas for our tardiness. I hope you could forgive Sora and me," the tall figure said calmly. He then proceeded to pry Brown Spiky off of Mr. Xemnas and place him right beside him. It was as if those two shared some... secret bond perhaps. I hope they're not gay. Silver Cutie seems just like my type (as you can see my nicknaming skills are pretty shitty).

"It's alright Riku, I've already been informed... Just make sure to have a more... quieter entrance," Mr. Xemnas said sternly. His orange orbs penetrated Silver Cutie, but to my surprise, the guy didn't even flinch! But something about him.. and Brown Spiky.. well.. something just doesn't seem _right_. I swear to God if-

"Anyway, stop standing there like idiots and go seat yourselves. Since I'm already annoyed, go ahead and sit all the way in the back. I'd feel rather content if you two were not in my line of vision today." Mr. Xemnas quickly turned his back, signaling that he was pretty much done with the two guys.

But _of course _he wanted them to sit at the back.. I really hope they don't sit next to me. I mean, come on, if they do, what if they bring attention to _me_? I just want to be a fly on the wall... A fly that creeps on hot guys and cute teachers...

As the two mysterious guys approached the back, as if God was playing some cruel trick on me, they situated themselves right beside me. Just my luck! Okay, okay. I'll just pretend to be mute! That way they can't-

"Hi! My name's Sora! What's your name?" Oh fuck you Brown Spiky. But I can't just ignore his advance.. Oh god, Silver Cutie is glaring at me!

"Hi... My name is Kairi," I said quietly. There. That should do. Now, I can lead a normal college li-

"I hope we become good friends Kairi," Brown Spiky said sweetly. Good friends he says? What is that suppose to mean? Wait, am I just over analyzing this or-

"Now, will everyone turn to page 5 of their Biology textbooks..."

Well, here's to the college life.

* * *

"Ahhhhh," I yawned loudly as I laid comfortably back in my bed. Today was a pretty long day. To my relief, Sora didn't bother me after Biology and Riku finally stopped glaring at me. Oh yeah, I started to use their real names. I mean, let's admit it, my nicknaming skills aren't very.. good. But at the same time... I feel somewhat... disappointed. I mean, I know I want to be a fly on the wall, but that Sora guy.. well he seems really.. _different_. The good kind of different.

"Hmm, already 9? Better make some dinner," I grumbled as I hopped off the bed. If only I had a roommate to eat dinner with. I mean, I specially requested to dorm off of campus since I hate being around too many females, but the school did say that I'll be having at least one roommate. However, this apartment has been empty since orientation. In the beginning I used to hope that my roommate will show up... But after a week, I just gave up on that thought. Sure, I make the occasional calls with my mom and face time regularly with Poco (my dog), but it still gets lonely. Maybe I should go talk to the school about my roommate issue...

**DING DONG**

"Was that really the bell? Who the hell could it be at this hour?" It was at that moment I thought of every worse scenario that could happen. What if it was a burglar? Or a rapist? Or a monster? I quickly grabbed my broom and walked slowly to the door. I clicked open my lock and opened the door as slowly as I could. Before I could say anything, a hand slowly emerged from the darkness. Without thinking, I panicked and thrusted my broom forward.

"TAKE THAT YOU RAPIST BURGLAR MONSTER!" I yelled as I continued to hit the figure in the dark. About five minutes in, I realized that the figure before me was not even fighting back. I soon stopped my rampage and peered closely in on the stranger. I gasped, in horror of what I actually had done...

"Oh god..."

"Hi... cough.. my name is Sora.. Suzuki.. cough.. and I'm.. cough.. your new.. roommate."

And it is here, that I, Kairi Hikaru, kissed all my dreams of a regular, college life.. goodbye.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! What did ya guys think? Please leave some comments down below hehe! Goodbye!**

**If you haven't caught on, I'm applying for college soon hehe. It sorta inspired me to write this story... **

**R&R your ideas and insights mean the world to me!**


	3. Is this Reality?

"So... let me get this straight.. you're going to be _living_ here now?" I asked for the millionth time. I'm sorry but, a BOY, is going to be LIVING within the same VICINITY as me? I'VE NEVER EVEN HAD A BOYFRIEND. Okay sure, I know how to kiss.. Okay maybe the last time I kissed a boy was in the ninth grade.. I was shy ok? Yeah, I didn't even go to prom. It's not because I didn't have a date.. Ok maybe it was because I didn't have a date _and_ I was too poor for prom. I was just saving up for college ok? Ugh, but right now, Sora Suzuki, the questionable kid from my Biology class, IS SITING RIGHT BEFORE ME. But now that I think about it, he's pretty cute.. God, his lips look so pink and full.. Oh my god, shit, focus Kairi. FOCUS.

"Yup!" Sora said with a smile. Gosh, his smile is so cute. Can I touch him? Oh god, stop it Kairi. Focus.

"Well... I don't really think my parents will be ok with this living arrangement you know? I mean, a young female and a young male living within the same area? That sorta sounds like a recipe for a disaster if you get me," I said with a nervous giggle. Did I really say recipe? Shit, I'm really nervous..

"The school didn't seem to have any issues with it, and I wanted a room off campus," he said to me with a straight face. Is he really ok with living with a GIRL?

"Oh haha yea! Oh gee, Destiny University really surprises me!" I said with a tight smile. Did I really say 'oh gee?' Goddamn it, what is wrong with me?

"Oh by the way, my name is-"

"It's Kairi right?" Sora interjected. Astonished, it took me a couple of minutes to digest what was going on. I had no idea he'd remember my name. I mean, who remembers names anymore?

"Yeah. Kairi Hikaru," I said shyly. Still embarrassed at the fact he remembered, I swiftly rushed towards the kitchen. At least that way I won't have to face him while talking.

"Whatcha making?" God, does this kid ever sit still? Oh my god, he's so close to me that I can smell his cologne. And let me just say... this boy smells _so good_. Shit, almost cut my finger there. Focus Kairi.

"Uh... I'm making french onion soup? I didn't have dinner yet," I said shakily. As I thought, I really can't handle how close he is to me right now. I know I mentioned how I was disappointed that he didn't bother me after class, but is it really necessary that he's my freaking _ roommate_? Sometimes, I swear that the God has a weird sense of humor._  
_

"Do you need help? I'm sorta hungry myself," Sora said chirpily. Without a minute even passing by, he grabbed the knife out of my hand and started chopping the onions himself. Cute and he can cook? Are you kidding me?

"Hey Kairi, go sit down. I'll take it from here. It's the least I could do since I sorta came here unannounced and made you believe I was a... rapist burglar monster," he chuckled.

"Um.. ok," I said in a tiny voice. Oh my god, a cute boy is in my kitchen cooking dinner. Maybe college won't be so bad after all. I just hope he never finds out what a huge pervert I am. I mean that dream I had this morning.. Woo. Ok Kairi, calm down. Sora is just a guy. And he is just making dinner because he feels obliged to do so. Nothing else. But still, I can't shake off that weird feeling about him...

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"Wow, that was... really good," I said with a hint of surprise in my voice. The only guy I knew how could cook well was my dad. And his cooking is pretty much like a 7.5/10. But Sora's was a solid 9.5.

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to cook. Since my dad left us, I had to learn how to cook for myself while my mom went to work," Sora said nonchalantly as he cleared the table. God, how could he say that with a straight face. Man, if I wasn't so socially awkwar I would give him a hug right now.

"Don't feel bad, he left when I was really young," Sora said sweetly when he returned back to the table. Could this kid read my mind?

"Sorry... I just.. Well, if you need someone you could always talk to me!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth and looked down straight at my feet. God, that was so embarrassing to say! How could I even say that? I blame my stupidity on his good looks.

"Thanks Kairi. You're a really sweet roommate," Sora said kindly. I looked up to see that his wide, blue eyes regarded me with a sense of warmth. I couldn't help but smile back at him, wishing that his gaze could hold mine for a little while longer.

"So, are you new to Destiny Islands?" The question almost caught me off guard. How did he know I wasn't local? Well, I did look pretty foreign here anyway. I mean, who the hell has natural red hair anymore?

"Haha. Yeah. I really wanted to be in a school that was near a beach. Plus, the tuition here isn't that bad," I said a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I've pretty much lived on these islands my whole life. I couldn't bear to leave my mom so I came here. Have you taken your time to survey the whole place?" Sora inquired. God, what an inquisitive kid.

"No, not really. I've pretty much just stayed in my room and walked around the apartment. I haven't really made too many friends here, so I don't really have anyone to go out with," I said with a sigh. It's true. All the girls here either have friends, or are too weird to befriend. Although it gets lonely, I'm used to not having much company.

"Well, I'll show you around tomorrow! I'll even introduce you to some friends," Sora said warmly. God, can I have him? Before I could respond, I suddenly yawned and felt sleepy. Sora chuckled and slowly rose from his seat and patted my head.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to sleep. Good night-"

**_CRAAAAASSH_.**

Pieces of glass scattered everywhere. I tried to move, but my legs just wouldn't obey me. It was if all my limbs had turned into jelly. But, I felt as if I was being carried into safety... Is this a dream?

"Crap Kairi, are you okay?" Of course Sora was carrying me. God, he really is fitting my perfect dream guy list. Thankful as I was, I still couldn't find my voice. But, Sora had other things on his mind. He quickly placed me in the bedroom and ran out the door. Too afraid to walk out, I closed the door and sat right in front of it. All I could hear was grunting and... slashing. Slashing? Last time I checked, Sora didn't have a sword on him. Curious, I opened the door and gasped upon sight.

There were five of black creatures with squiggly antennas and bright, yellow eyes. They all surrounded Sora, who was already covered in cuts and sweat. Although clearly exhausted, he annihilated the monsters with a.. is that a key? What in hell was he using? Well, whatever it was, it sure got the job done. Every time he slashed one of those abominations, they disappeared into thin air. Hm. Weird. However, as soon as Sora was done beating them off, a black, sludge portal appeared before him. A tall, mysterious looking woman came out of it and slowly approached Sora. Her face was an odd shade of green and horns protruded from the top of her head.

"Hm, well, well. If it isn't Sora. Nice to see you again," the mysterious woman said toxicly.

"Nice to see you too," Sora wheezed. Oh god, he looked so helpless. He was in so much pain and here I am.. standing like a freaking doormat.

"As much as I like seeing you in pain, you weren't the one I came to see today. Now, where is she?" She? Was she referring to me? No, there has got to be another 'she' here right?

"Ah, there you are," the woman said happily. She quickly disappeared into thin air. Before I could hide, she suddenly reappeared in front of my bedroom door, her eyes piercing me like daggers. A smile slowly formed upon her lips, and she leaned in closer towards my face.

"So what's your name?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine. But as I looked over and saw Sora spit up blood, I felt as if I had no other choice but to answer her. I've never felt so powerless in my life before.

"Kairi... Hikaru."

"Well Kairi, wanna know a secret?"

* * *

**I thought that'd be a good cliff hanger! I mean, I know my chapters are really short, but I don't think I could ever write something long.. I mean, I feel like the more I write, the crappier I sound D: Idk I hope I get better soon! I know what it's like to read short chapters... ugh it gets me so mad D: **

**So who could this mysterious figure be hmmmmmmm? I'm kidding you all probably know anyway! But, what secret is there to tell? And where the fuck is Riku at?**

**R&R lovelies! (: **


End file.
